


Admiración {Colt Grice}

by zekecrist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Past Lives, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekecrist/pseuds/zekecrist
Summary: Pequeña one-shot sobre Colt y Zeke.☘Inspirado en este pequeño cómic: https://twitter.com/LeeyaSpark/status/1162763528882798599?s=19☘Spoilers del manga hasta el capítulo 119
Relationships: Colt Grice & Zeke
Kudos: 7





	Admiración {Colt Grice}

Zeke observaba con curiosidad cómo unos de los jóvenes cadetes estaba triste, solo y desanimado en una esquina, alejado de la multitud que formaban sus compañeros.

Se veía frustrado, y luchaba para parar sus lágrimas que rápidamente cubrían su rostro. Fue ahí cuando el actual poseedor del titán bestia sintió un rayo de empatía caer sobre él.

Por unos momento se sintió reflejado en él mismo, a cuando, al igual que él, estaba desesperanzado, y el señor Xaver le ayudó, ofreciéndole su amistad.

Se acercó a aquel chico sin que él lo notase, con las manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina, caminando seguro y sin miedo hacia él.

—¿Cómo te llamas? — _preguntó zeke_ —.

El chico dio un pequeño salto al notar su presencia. Parecía como si, a pesar de anteriormente aparentar querer estar solo, el hecho de que alguien se acercase hacia él en cierta manera le alegraba.

— **Colt, Colt Grice**. — _respondió, sin apartar la mirada del suelo, aún triste, intentando limpiarse las lágrimas de sus ojos_ —.

—¿Qué haces aquí solo, Colt? —a _Zeke no le gustaba hablar con niños, sentía que todos eran iguales, unos llorones a los que había que hablarle como si fueran tontos. Pero se sentía interesado en lo que ese chico podría contarle_ —.

Colt no respondió de inmediato, no sabía si confiarle sus tristezas a ese adulto. Lo pensó un poco por unos segundos, tampoco perdía nada intentándolo, ¿no? Era un niño que no le gustaba interactuar con gente que no fuese su familia, pero sentía una extraña conexión desconocida con el mayor de las gafas.

—Soy un inútil. — _respondió Colt, secamente_ —.

—¿Por qué dices que eres un inútil?

Zeke se acordó de cómo él también pensaba eso de él mismo. Al ver cómo su padre se esforzaba en obligarlo a convertirse alguien que no quería ser, también llegó a sentirse así, como alguien innecesario en la vida.

—No puedo proteger a mi familia. 

—Oh, ¿has venido aquí para proteger a tu familia? — _supuso Zeke_ — ¿Y por qué no puedes hacerlo?

Si había algo que Zeke tenía claro, es que, por mucho que pueda llevar, es importante encontrar tu propósito en la vida. Y era porque él sabía lo que era encontrarlo, gracias a su mentor, lo encontró, y eso era lo que había dado sentido a su existencia de eldiano.

—Porque soy débil. — _decía mientras el débil sonido de sus sollozos se mezclaba entre sí_ — tengo que cuidar del hermanito que voy a tener, es la única razón por la que estoy aquí. Necesito convertirme en marleyano honorario. Por ellos... por **Falco**... — _sus lágrimas se iban haciendo más densas, desahogarse no estaba sirviendo para pararlas_ —.

Zeke al principio sentía que no podía hacer más por aquel niño que no fuese ayudarle a desahogarse, pero de verdad empezaba a sentirse apenado por él. Recuerdos de cuando tenía 7 años surgían en su mente. Comprendía cómo se sentía, y simplemente no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados viéndole ahí. Era extraño en él, se sentía extraño, más bien, pero el sentimiento de la empatía le estaba afectando.

—No estás en un lugar donde debas decir esas cosas, pequeño, pero no te asustes, entiendo como te sientes, dime, Colt, ¿vas a seguir lamentándote aquí, o vas a tirar de la cuerda hasta que te salga sangre de las manos?

Colt, sorprendido por el brusco cambio de conversación, alzó la mirada y se dio cuenta de con quién estaba hablando. El actual poseedor del titán bestia, aquel que hizo que su actual poder pasase de ser algo de la que gente se reía a algo que la gente envidiaba y usaba como gran fuerza militar, siendo bastante requerido por eso mismo. 

Le admiraba, tenía en frente suyo a la persona que no le importó si su poder no serviría para las guerras (que era el principal objetivo de usar a los titanes), y que le dio en la cara a todos los marleyanos que se burlaban de él, siendo de las personas de las que más orgulloso estaría el ejército.

—Zeke... — _fue lo único que pudo expresar en esos momentos_ —.

—Sh, aún no respondes a mi pregunta. — _le recordó, ignorando en un primer momento lo que ese chico podría llegar a saber de su persona_ —.

Colt se quedó pensativo por un momento, volviendo a mirar al suelo, para, al tomar su decidión, volver a dirigirle una mirada, esta vez decidida.

—Yo me esforzaré, y tiraré de la cuerda hasta que me salga sangre de las manos, y aunque eso ocurra, no me detendré. — _zeke le dedicó una cálida sonrisa_ —.

—Así me gusta, Colt. Venga, levántate.

El mayor le tendió su mano. Fue un momento crucial en la vida de ambos. Para zeke, era como si se estuviese reconfortando con su yo de la infancia, y para Colt, era como si alguien creyese en él y le otorgase fuerzas.

—¿Te gusta jugar al béisbol? — _preguntó Zeke, volviendo a sentirse reflejado en Colt_ —.

—No, pero lo puedo probar por usted.

Esa fue la primera vez de unas tantas que jugaron juntos. A Colt le pareció muy divertido, y le reconfortó de una forma que no se hubiese podido imaginar, y Zeke disfrutó jugar con él, siendo la segunda persona con la que compartía aquel deporte.

Zeke pensaba que quizás había encontrado a su sucesor, y de ser así, estaba feliz. Tal cómo le comentó su mentor, tenía que encontrar a alguien que siguiese su plan de eutanasia. Desconocía si él podría a llegar a ser el elegido, pero de momento prefería no anticiparse.

Lo que tuviese que pasar, ya pasaría.  
  
  


...

_Tengo que dar el grito._

_Eren, Reiner y Porco, los observo claramente, en su forma titán, pero no debería importarme mucho en este momento._

...

_Colt me acaba de suplicar que no de el grito. Me duele en el alma, pero no va a poder ser._

_Sólo estoy pensando en dar el grito, y mis sentimientos se nublan. ¿Su hermano se va a convertir en titán? ¿He escuchado eso claramente?_

_Se me agota el tiempo._

...

_Colt acaba de morir a causa de la explosión de la transformación de su hermano._

_Ha muerto protegiendo a Falco, y ha sido por mi culpa._

_Oh, culpabilidad, era algo que hacía mucho no sentía._

_Como último deseo, haré que Falco devore a Reiner, es el que menos le queda de vida. Prefiero no centrarme mucho en lo que va a pasar a continuación._

...

_Colt... Lo conozco desde que era un crío. Me acuerdo de que quería ser un marleyano honorario para proteger a su familia, sobre todo a su "hermanito". No me había preguntado hasta ahora en lo pensaba de mí,_

¿ **Admiración**?

...

_En fin._

_Ojalá acabar con esto pronto. Por culpa de la existencia de los eldianos, este tipo de cosas pasan, y seguirán pasando. Si consigo mi objetivo, Colt, te dedicaré algo a ti._

_Mi única opción es continuar con mi objetivo._   
  
  


...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


** Lo siento, Colt. **   
  
  



End file.
